Related-art heat exchangers include a heat exchanger configured such that many plate-shaped fins arranged parallel to one another are fixed with jigs, flat tubes, serving as heat transfer tubes, extend through the fins, and the fins and the flat tubes are joined with brazing filler metal for fixation (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).